H20: Just add water my season 4
by H20Rikki
Summary: H20: just add water my version of season 4 (which is not out but hopefully will be soon). Emma returns but someone else also does. What happens when Bella finds out about Emma and Emma finds out about Bella? Does Bella or Emma team up with an old enemy? How will Rikki and Cleo manage? Will their friend-ship be torn apart? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: hello. this is my first story so it might not be perfect. Sorry if there is any errors im writing this story on my phone. Please read and review so I can get your opinion and maybe some ideas. Also if you review I will update and make a new chapter (or 2!)  
**A/N: I hope you read and review. Your opinion counts and this would be much appreciated. Thank you. :) so here it is:**

_**NO POV**_

"hello? Cleo speaking?" Cleo answered her phone. " Hey Em. You've... just...arrived...from...the airport? Oh that's great! Yeah meet us at Mako. I'll tell Rikki! I'm so glad your back. Ok bye!" Cleo put her phone down."Omg... Em's back. yes. I can tell her all about our school year and Mako and oh.. I must call Rikki and tell her."

"Hello." Rikki answered her phone. "Oh hey Cleo. Yeah, sure I'll meet you at the café, but why?... Oh... You got some big news to tell me? Ok. Be there soon. Bye." Cleo hanged up "Ah. It's surely some big news. I better get going." Rikki left her house and started to walk to the café. Rikki saw Cleo. "Hey Cleo, what's up?" "Hey Rikki. Emma called and she said that she's at the airport now. She's come back from her trip, around the world!" " Really?" "Yeah of course. She said for us to meet her at Mako, but she'll text when." "Ok. Tell me if she does text" "Ok" "Hey do you want to have a juice- to celebrate Emma coming back?" "Sure." " I'm so glad Emma's back" " Yeah, me to. I can't believe its been a year." " Me neither." They ordered and then sat down and started to talk about Emma's return. Then Bella had finished her song and ordered a juice. She sat down with them. "Hey guys. What's up?" "Hey Bella." Both girls replied. Then they continued talking about Emma coming back. Bella felt left out so she decided to sit by herself. She drank her juice quickly then left Rikki's Cafe. She dived into the water then headed straight to Mako. Bella knew she would be alone there.  
Meanwhile, at the café Cleo got a text from Emma. It read:

I'm on my way 2 Mako now. Come join me.

Cleo looked at Rikki and they both smiled. They finished their juices and dived into the sea at the same time.

**(A/N: ok its crazy doing an A/N in the middle of a chapter but I'm going to write a bit more. I wasn't sure if I should include it or not but am going to. Thanks.)**

Meanwhile... At Mako...:

Bella was thinking about her friends Cleo and Rikki and how she felt so left out. Then suddenly... Emma appeared. "Hey Rikki... Did you dye your hair? Where's Cleo? Did you beat her?" She asked. " What? No. Wait I'm not Rikki. And no. The last time I saw them was at the café. They were talking about some girl returning. She seems... How do you say it uh... Strange? Random? Well at least to me. She's been travelling? Oh what a load of rubbish. Ha! But please don't tell her or Cleo and Rikki." " How can I NOT tell myself? Oh so you haven't even met me and you think I'm strange?! Are you out of your mind?!" Then suddenly Rikki swam through, followed by Cleo. " Hey Emma. I'm so glad your back. I see you've met Bella." "Yes. Oh her name's Bella? Is it?" " Yes. Why?" " I don't know." " And Bella, I see you've met Emma." " Her name's Emma? Is it?" " Yes and what is with you two?" " You just met" Cleo added. " I'm going back." And with that, Bella swam away. As soon as she left Emma asked " How has she got a tail? And how many more mermaids are there?" " Well," Cleo explained. "She became a mermaid in a cave, in Ireland when she was only 10 years old." Rikki added " And she's the only other mermaid we know of." "Ok. Well then what's her power? Is it like Charlotte's old power? All of ours?" " No. She's got this power to turn water into a jelly-like-rock substance." " Great." She sighed. " Just like mine."

**A/N: Ok. Liking it? Hating it? Please let me know. And that's all I have to say so thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**A/N: Thank you to all those people who review :) Reviews make me happy and give me feedback for writing other chapters. I'm really pleased some of you liked it :) Comments to peoples reviews will be at the end (I will do it ****_most_****times I update, sometimes I might not.) Heres the next chapter: Hope you like it**

_**THE SAME DAY**_

_**No POV**_

Emma turned away and swam out as quick as she could. Then she ran home. She couldn't believe that her best friends replaced her with some other girl who's a mermaid and has a very similar power to her. Emma's phone rang. It was Cleo. She picked it up, feeling mad. Then she screamed at her " I can't believe you replaced me while I was on a holiday, with some girl who has a very similar power to me!" Emma paused. "Why Cleo? Why?" She asked. Cleo thought. " She was lonely. We had to be nice and be her friend. Ok? I'm sorry." " But you know that she's going to find a way to get you two on her side." " Well we won't let that happen." "Ok thank you Cleo." "No problem. I'll tell Rikki."

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

**_NO POV_**

Bella and the group were practicing for their performance when she saw Rikki, Cleo and Emma walk through the door. They sat down and didn't pay any attention to Bella, on the stage. Emma offered to buy them drinks so they all agreed. They were about halfway through their drinks when a girl with red-hair walked through the door. She looked fimiliar to Emma so she told the others. Bella started to perform on the stage with her group. Emma looked at the red-headed girl, she was so fimiliar but Emma couldn't think of her name. Then suddenly, Rikki realized who it was. "Hey guess who's back in town?" " Who?" Emma and Cleo asked. " Miss I'm going to follow in my grandmother's steps and make Cleo and Lewis fight so Lewis can be mine." Emma looked at Rikki like she was crazy. Cleo stared at her. "Charlotte!" " Oh yes that's right." Cleo said. "This is bad." Emma said looking worried. " Yes exactly. She might re-mermaid herself. You know become a mermaid again." The song finished. They looked at Charlotte- who was clapping really loudly and smiled at Bella. Bella smiled back.  
"Hey." Charlotte caught up to Bella. "You were great." " Aw thank you... Who are you?" " My name's Charlotte. What about you?" " Oh. Me? My name's Bella." "Pleased to meet you Bella... You look lonely. Are you?" " Uh yeah kind of. I just, well my friends kinda just ditched me." " That's no good. What are their names?" " Yeah I know. Oh their names are Cleo, Rikki and the whole reason why this is happening- Emma." Charlotte's eyes widdened. She had a smile on her face but no normal smile on her face.

**A/N: Ok I know that that was a short chapter but just seeing if you like it. I have already writen one or two chapters but will get your opinion and might create another one before those pre-writen ones. Ok like I said heres replies to your reviews :)**

**pepper203: Ok heres my update :) thanks for reviewing**

**deaththekid's secondgirlfriend: Yes, I know that Emma's power is freeze but it is v ery similar to Bella's power, as kind of explained in this chapter but anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

**Ditzy-Dreamer: Ok. Here I am continue-ing :) I'm really glad you liked it :) thanks for reviewing**

**so there you have it, chapter 2. Please if you want me to change anything I am always looking for feedback so please tell me. Thanks **

**-H20Rikki**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3 of my story. But first I would just like to mention a few things;**

**1. If you don't like my story just don't read it. I write for the people who like my story.**

**2. I DO NOT OWN H20:JUST ADD WATER (but I wish I did)**

**3. I'm sorry but I don't think I can update next week because of school .ect. but if you review fast enough I might be able to update tomorrow. **

**Thank you for reading my A/N and here's the next chapter: :)**

_**NO POV**_

_**THE SAME DAY**_

They all decided to swim to Mako. All three of them were so happy, just like the old times. They were looking at the beautiful fish when- Rikki saw another mermaid. Rikki looked behind her and saw Cleo and Emma. Who could that other girl be? Rikki swam after her and followed her to the moonpool. The mermaid dragged herself to the sand and used her hand to make her tail disappear, just like Rikki. Rikki swam up to the surface just in time to see the other mermaid do this. Rikki was confused. She was sure it wasn't Charlotte. The mermaid turned her head. She saw Rikki- with her tail and all. "Oh, sorry. Am I disturbing you?" "No." Rikki replied. "I haven't seen you around before." "Oh sorry. My name is Keli. I'm on a trip here and I like to swim a lot. I became a mermaid in a cave when I was 5- I didn't know much then, but knew that I had to keep it a secret. I would tell my parents I'm going to the park or to my friend's house when actually I would go for a swim." " Oh, nice to meet you Keli. My name's Rikki- by the way. I became mermaid a couple of years ago right here." Rikki pointed to the moonpool when, Cleo and Emma swam through. " Hi Rikki." " Hey guys." " Umm.. Rikki can we talk to you for a sec?" " Yeah sure." Rikki knew it would be about Keli and as always Rikki was right.

"Who is she?" Emma asked. "Well she told me her name's Keli." "Well do you know her?" Cleo asked. "What? No." I snapped. "I only just met her." "Well how did she discover the moonpool?" Emma asked. "but only if she told you." Cleo said. "I'm pretty sure she said that she just likes swimming and she found this place. Its still our place. She's just on a trip come 'on guys." "Well." Emma started "I don't know." "Same." Cleo agreed. "Fine. But I'm just gonna be friends with her until she goes because how many mermaid friends could she possibly have?" There was a silence for a few seconds when Rikki continued. "Exactly. She probably doesn't have any mermaid friends and she probably wants someone to swim with. Come 'on Em. Please." Emma thought about and then said "Well." She paused. "I'm going to think about it." "Ok Em. But what about you Cleo?" "I'm going to think as well..." "Fine." Rikki said as the girls swam to the shore. Rikki went back into the moonpool and saw Keli. "Hey." Rikki said. "Hi." Keli replied."You know Keli, I've been wondering-" Rikki paused for a while." Have you got any mermaid friends?" Rikki waited for a while. "No. I became a mermaid by myself." "Oh. Wanna go for a swim?" "Sure." Keli replied with a smile on her face. This was going to be a very good swim.

**A/N: Sorry if that was a short chapter. Just wanna mention if you have any ideas let me know. It would be very helpful. And as I mentioned the start of this chapter I will sadly (probably) not be publishing next week ****_but_**** will be still writing the next chapter. Here is my feedback on your reviews (as always):**

**DitzyDreamer (Guest): Thanks for your review and I'm happy you liked it. I hope it lets you sign in**

**pepper203: Heres my update. Hope you like it.**

**Gazillionaire: As I mentioned in the start I don't write for the haters of my story, I write for the people who like my story. And if you don't like my work just don't read my work. That's all I'm going to put up about your review (even though I could say more but won't)**

**SORRY IF I MISSED ANYONE OUT. PLEASE REMEMBER YOUR REVIEWS COUNT! AND ANY ABSOLUTLY ANY IDEAS WILL SOMEHOW BE INCLUDED IN ONE OF THE CHAPTERS. **

**Thank you**

**-H20Rikki**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok I know I haven't updated in a while but I want to take a vote**_

_**So who wants me to continue this story?**_

_**Who wants me to leave the story?**_

_**Please review or PM me your thoughts.**_

**_PS: IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I'M TAKING A VOTE: IT IS BECAUSE THERE IS NO POINT UPDATING MY STORY IF NO ONE IS GOING TO READ IT._**

**_Thank you_**

_**-H20Rikki**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_**Ok. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am going to continue my story, but I promise you this (and please let me know if I'm not) I will improve my grammar, spelling and have more better ideas and stuff like that. Ok, so on with the story**

* * *

_**RIKKI'S POV**_

So swimming with Keli wasn't as good as I thought. She was really slow and hated looking at the fish and stuff I normally do with Emma and Cleo.

"Hey um.. sorry Keli but I've kinda got some school work to do so maybe some other time we can have a longer swim."

So I lied, but good thing she doesn't know that I don't do much homework otherwise I'd be busted.

"Ok Rikki. Bye, I guess"

She looked sad, oh well.

I swam off.

**EMMA'S POV**

"I can't believe Rikki would do such a thing."

"Yeah."

"Oh look, there she is."

Rikki walked in and sat down with us.

"Ok so Keli is totally not fun to swim with. She is boring and slow. I am never swimming with her again. Mark my words. It was complete torture."

"Ok Rikki. So?" I asked.

Suddenly, Charlotte walked in.

"Hey Lewis." Charlotte said to Lewis who was sitting with us.

"Hey Charlotte..."

"I was wondering if we could hangout?"

"Umm.. Sorry no-can-do. I'm currently hanging out with Cleo and the girls."

"Ok then maybe another day?"

"Yeah?"

**CLEO'S POV**

When Charlotte walked in, I didn't know what to expect. Charlotte walked up to Lewis and I started wondering... At least he said that he couldn't do today, but I wonder if he'll hang out with her another day. Neither of us girls spoke. Charlotte left and we started to talk again.

"Sorry about that." Lewis said.

"No don't worry." I replied.

"I won't hang out with her again you know."

"Yeah."

No one said anything for a while. Then Bella walked in and she headed straight for us. What did she want? So many questions were running through my head.

"Do you know where Charlotte is?" Bella asked.

"No. Haven't seen her." I lied. "Why would you want to know?"

"Um. Just wondering. We were suppose to hangout..."

We all looked at each other, when Lewis suddenly spoke up.

"She actually asked me if I wanted to hangout with her but I declined."

"What? When?" Bella seemed angry.

"Um a few minutes ago actually."

"Oh."

Then Rikki spoke up.

"I actually think she might be ditching you if you think about it."

We all looked at Rikki. Bella turned away for a moment. She walked away. Charlotte came through the door just as Bella was exiting.

"Hey Charlotte I was looking for you."

"Oh. Sorry Bella I can't hangout with you today."

"Why?"

**CHARLOTTE'S POV**

"Why?" Bella asked me.

"Um I just can't. I've got to do something."

I lied. Completely. I just didn't want to hangout with her. I should have known using her would have had its ups and downs. I'm not gonna hangout with her anymore. But I'm not gonna tell her.

"Oh ok Charlotte. Maybe tomorrow."

"Um... I'm not sure."

"Ok."

* * *

_**A/N:**_** So what did you think? Was it a bit more exciting or anything? Please let me know what you think. Thanks heaps and remember to review.**

**Thanks**

**-H20Rikki**


End file.
